


Laugh or Cry

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [210]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale mentioned - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Sequel, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/09/19: “edge, normal, shame”This is the sequel toSurprise Surprise, which maybe should be read first to set up what's happening here.It looks like a continuation is going to be necessary.[A/N That continuation isLike Son.]





	Laugh or Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/09/19: “edge, normal, shame”
> 
> This is the sequel to [_Surprise Surprise_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902711), which maybe should be read first to set up what's happening here.
> 
> It looks like a continuation is going to be necessary.
> 
> [A/N That continuation is [Like Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948120).]

Nothing Sheriff John Stilinski experienced on the job pushed him closer to the edge of madness than his son, especially since Stiles hit puberty.

 _This_ he should’ve seen coming, finding his kid in bed with somebody.

Truth is he _had_ seen it coming.

Just not involving Mayor Talia Hale’s boy.

“Dad!” Stiles hollered charging downstairs. “I’m a normal, healthy, _horny_ teenager! Derek and I are _iiihhh_ …” He caught himself before blurting out _in love_. “Really _really_ fond of each other!”

 _What a shame your mother’s not here_ , John thought. She’d think this was funny then he’d have to laugh too.


End file.
